Children of Olympus Vol1 GodSend
by iJon5880
Summary: Athens , Greece mid 50's , 4 children of the gods have been found,and now must attend the Olympian Demi-God Academy and train as heroes. But they soon learn being a God's kid is NOT easy as they are pitted against evi birds,Giants and a rising Titan army


* * *

Chapter 1

Important Legal thingys  
Um, I don't own the Greek gods or monsters of their mythology , however I do own the original characters and some of the original ideas , so please contact me for permission to use them.

In this chapter I have inserted s over some of the Greek mythology things and points of the story , check the bottom for reference.

Have a great read!

--

Destiny has begun! Attack of the monster pigeons!

Athens, Greece June 25th 1957

Jon and his friend Kurt eagerly watched the clock near the door of their classroom. The students of Athens Preparatory Academy would begin summer break at 3:00 pm , in ten minutes. " I wish it was three, I wish it was three" Kurt whispered to himself. Suddenly the amazing happened, as Kurt solemnly gazed to the old fashioned clock near the door he witnessed first hand the little bronze hands of the clock shift and create an L shape as the bell rung. It was three o'clock , school was over. _How did that happen , I'm sure it was ten to three just a moment ago , how did time go by so fast?_ Only other student who was not oblivious to the mystery was Jon , who looked just as confused as Kurt , but he ran out the door with his schoolbag on his back screaming " ONE MORE YEAR TO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "!

Jon 's House 3:40pm

" So your finally done with eighth grade, eh kid" his Dad said , " Your Mom would've been proud , ya know she was real smart too , eh , that's where you get your 154 IQ from I tell ya , anyways good job li'l buddy". A small 7 year old girl with bubblegum colored hair and big cute gray eyes squeezed her fathers hand " what about my IQ daddy". " Yes , Tia 179 is better then 154 , pumpkin" . " Thanks , daddy I knew you always liked me better". " Now children you both know I like you equal-" he was cut off by Tia. " You don't have to lie daddy". Jonathan had already stormed up the stairs. Jon looked in his room's mirror , he saw his gray eyes , and messy brown hair , he saw his slightly crooked smile and his slightly round face. He was uglier than Tia , dumber then Tia and even worse at sports than the seven year old , but the main reason why Tia was better than him was that she was moved up to the eight grade because of her intelligence and got better grades than him. He couldn't read the questions because he had dyslexia and he had trouble remembering to study because of his ADHD. What was the point of all the wisdom if he couldn't freaking' read! _Dling-Dling. _The phone had rung. Dling-Dling. Jon picked it up. " Jon come to the Parthenon quick, and bring Tia" , it was Kurt. " THE PARTHENON"! " I ain't climbing a mountain just to meet you at some stupid temple".Thunder was heard and a storm broke loose. " Just come , it's really important , its about your mother she's may be a g-" , the storm had knocked the power out. Jon clambered down the stairs and put on his rain jacket , he grabbed Tia and made her put on her rain jacket then they pulled the door open and left to go up a mountain in a thunderstorm.

On their way to the Parthenon 5: 30pm

" Jonathan when we will get out of the rain "Tia said weakly as she held onto her big brothers leg for warmth. Walking in the rain for nearly 2 hours had really tired them. " It won't be long Tia , soon we'll be at great temple". "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH , a temple will there be princesses"? " NO YOU IDIOT"! Jon was clearly losing his patience. _Right now the only reason I wanna keep going is to strangle Kurt for his stupid ideas. _

The Parthenon of Athens 9: 30pm

"Do you think daddy's worried about us" Tia asked so softly Jon could barely here her? "No , I called Dad in a phone both while we were at the souvlaki restaurant , he knows were here". " Good..." those were her last words before she fainted. As he pulled her inside the once great temple that had been destroyed by world war two. _It was such a shame. _ He looked the once glorious pillars which were now crumpled to bits covered in dirt. Suddenly Jonathan felt rage swell inside of him for unknown reasons. " DAMN YOU NAZIS"! " Um , Jon what the heck are you screaming about". Jon turned around and saw Kurt. " Why the heck did you force me and my sister to come up here , look Tia's fainted". He held up her seemingly lifeless body. " Sorry I didn't think the trek would be so long". " Ya but it's gonna be worth it" said Kurt's 10 year old sister Olivia who was standing behind Kurt before. " Aaaaaaagh" Jon screamed in shock. Olivia had a habit of trying to freak people out. She had brown curly hair unlike her brothers dark brown straight hair and they both had green eyes, Olivia was missing a few teeth from a game of football ( the ball hit her in the face). " Yaaaaaaaah, anyways we met this satyr who-" Kurt was interrupted " Hold up, a SATYR"? " Ya" Kurt said " come on in goat boy". From the top he seemed like a regular teenager with a growing beard and curly hair with a rasta cap on but from the bottom , he had two non human shaped legs , however they were in jeans ( probably not to arouse suspicion Kurt had told them) and when he took off his shoes instead of feet there was hooves. " My names Peter ". "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jonathan yelled as he totally freaked out ( even worse then the way sponge bob freaks out). " Peter told me to get you two and come here to meet his master". That moment a Centaur arrived. From the top he looked like a strong man in his 40's but his bottom half was of an Mustang ( not the car or plane but the horse). Peter bowed down and told the other three to do the same. Although he was bowing Jon clearly looked freaked out. " Ah I see you can peer through the fog". " The what" Kurt asked. " The Fog" the centaur said and then said a huge boring speech about it that took hours, to save you from the horror, we present to you

Tia's Fast Explanations

" Listen up, I'm in charge now so no slacking off". " Today I'm explaining the fog for you dimwits". " The fog is a magical thing that prevents mere mortals from seeing Greek mythological things , no one knows where its from".The End

After Chiron's speech the children learned that they were demi-gods , with one parent as a god and one as a human , they had to be trained as heroes inside the Olympian Demi-God Academy ( accessed via the Parthenon) and that the centaur was Chiron Eternal Trainer of Heroes best known for his work on Heracles. Chiron then went into the portal to the academy and tell every one about them , however the moment the portal was sealed so where there fates. The moment **they **arrived , Jon could almost hear his life thread being cut. They were the Stymphalian Birds ,enormous monstrous pigeons with razor sharp wings which they could shoot like arrows. And they're was twelve. Kurt picked up his short sword ( a gift from Chiron ) and balanced its weight between his hands. Whoever his God parent was he was one of the bravest demigod heroes of all. A dozen monstrous birds prepared to charge down at him. " Take the girls and go to safety" Kurt screamed to his friend. " It's my fault your here so run" Kurt yelled. If Jonathan wasn't as smart as he is he would have argued to help and got them both killed , but he was smart and he knew what was going on, _he wants to make it up to me and Tia_ , Jon thought , _and to save his little sister. _Jon picked up Tia and tried to pull Olivia away , but she wanted to help , ultimately Jon put his hand over her mouth, grabbed her hand tight and pulled her away.

Kurt didn't now if he was being brave or stupid facing a dozen monster birds, but he raised his sword over his head , as the Stymphalians began their descent down from the sky to kill him. They came down fast , but Kurt was able to bring his sword down on the first bird that reached him. As a second bird was right about to dig his beak and claws into his shoulder , everything went slow. Not slo-mo like in movies to increase the drama , but actually slowing the birds down so much he cut through five more of them. Yes , that's right Kurt wasn't effected by the slowness. _Half of them are down._

One bird who was far away and out of the time slowness area, saw Jonathan , Tia and Olivia and began to bring it's wings up , the arrow like feathers shining in moonlight. It almost look regal then it prepared to attack. With one huge flap of it's wings it send down about four razor sharp feathers towards them. " Get away"! cried Jon as he pushed Olivia and his sister's fainted body behind an old piece of a pillar. Then the feathers hit him one on each shoulder and another on his right leg , the fourth had missed landing in the dirty marble right next to him. Through the extreme pain Jonathan picked up the feather and timed when he should make a shot. The monster pigeon rose into the air again striking the same intense pose. Then with the light of the moon helping his vision he aimed at the neck and threw the feather with force and strength he didn't know he had , the monster fell out of the sky , as Jon looked at what he'd hit the demigod saw a mess of blooded feathers posed like a monarch. _Thank you Bia and Cratos. _

Three of the five Stymphalian birds plummeted down towards Kurt. Time was back to normal now , so Kurt didn't risk looking up at the other two , but as he twirled his sword around him like an X ( a good way for heroes to defend themselves from a charge , Kurt did this by instinct) he caught the other the two birds out of the corner of his eye , he saw them striking their regal poses. One bird shot nearly all its feathers at Jonathan , Tia and his sister , while the other shot them all at Kurt. He stared in horror as a massive volley of knife like feathers went flying towards himself , his sister and his friends , he didn't even realize that he sliced the three Stymphalians who were charging at him , to pieces , he also didn't realize that that time all around him had completely stopped. When Kurt realized what was going on he quickly sliced through the feathers and began to run at the monster pigeons to slash through them as well. While he was running , with all the adrenaline pumping , and feeling like a true Greek hero , Kurt didn't notice that the time stop was over and by the time he had jumped into the air to attack , time was flowing regularly and the bird dive bombed , it's target , Kurt's heart. The Stymphalian bird with it's black feathers glistening it was a black streak only visible by the moonlight as it dropped down hoping to impale an amateur hero's heart , Kurt would've been dead if an arrow hadn't hit it in the ribs which caused it to drop down only a foot or two away from Kurt , who watched as the other bird was impaled with two arrows , one to the chest and the other in the head and fell down , as a mess of blood and black feathers with two arrows sticking out of it. Kurt slowly turned in fear to face the bird's killer , _is he a friend or another monster ruthless enough to kill creatures who struck fear into the heart of even Heracles. _It was Chiron , analyzing the scenehe looked at Kurt , Jon and the mess around them , _I can't believe_ _these two were able to kill __**ten**__ of the Stymphalian birds , most heroes in training can only kill one in their wildest dreams , its to bad that I'll have to tell them that those monsters souls will come out of Tartarus soon ( as all monsters do )_ , _but still it was an amazing victory and I was also able to figure out who their Olympian Parents are so I hope they'll be claimed , only I thought Athena was a virgin goddess._ After some brief dialog Chiron slung Tia over his back and escorted the soon- to- be heroes in training to the school also giving them a tour.

Tia's Short Explanations Part 2

While I may be fainted now I learn all this later and now I'm passing the knowledge to you idiots seeking knowledge. First Chiron showed us the dorm's each dedicated to a god or goddess ( so there was tons of em ) and decorated with the god(ess) colors , symbols , and things he or she created they are shaped in a semi-circle like the thrones on Mount Olympus except for that there was more cabins dorms for the god(ess)'s who don't have thrones on Mount Olympus. You sleep in the dorm of your Olympian parent ( makes sense right ) however they must claim you before you take residence in the dorm , until then you stay in the Hermes dorm ( because he was known to take in any kind of travelers ) which is where we were scheduled to stay in for our first night. Then he showed us the dining hall were we had supper it was really fancy and apparently the food would transform to whatever you want. Next showed us this the cafeteria here we could have nectar and ambrosia to re energize our selves between classes , they also sold PIE. Then he showed us the armory which was filled with dozens of every weapon imaginable some made of celestial bronze ( the weapons for immortals , they cant hurt humans , demi-gods can be hurt by celestial bronze or regular metals) some made of reinforced steel and even stronger metals some made of both and some made of wood ( for training purposes only: please do not use in real combat may break on first strike ). he showed us some pointless places but the best thing ( in my opinion ) was the gift shop, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh , snow globes. The End PS: they also called daddy , he knew all along I'm FURIOUS

Olympian Demi-God Academy : Breakfast

After a hard night in the Hermes cabin the heroes walked into the dining room and were almost blinded by the grandness. Thousands of kids and teenagers were happily eating breakfast as Kurt , Jon , Tia and Olivia were called up onto the stage of the ding rooms amphitheater ( ya it was that fancy ) . " Young Heroes" Chiron bellowed as our main characters got on the stage obviously looking tired and really didn't fit in in their pajamas ( provided by the school ) " These two boys fought viciously to save their little sisters and had killed 10 of the Stymphalian Birds" tons of kids had gasped " so I would like to dearly welcome all four of these new students and provide these two young boys" he pointed to Jon and Kurt " with a reward from there battle , **EACH OBTAIN A FEATHER OF A STYMPHALIAN BIRD KILLED BY THESE YOUNG HEROESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"** the students and some of the faculty went wild and cheered. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" ," You guys ROCK" and " CALL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" were heard from the crowd. Jonathan was filled with joy , _so this is what it feels like , to be admired , to be comended , to be wanted , to be a hero._ Suddenly amidst the wild cheering four wild symbols were being drawn over there heads. For Jon and Tia it was an Olive tree , for Kurt and Olivia , a Clock. " The Olympian Demi-God Academy proudly welcomes , Olivia daughter of Chronos, Jon , son of Athena, Tia daughter of Athena and Kurt, son of Time itself" Chiron screamed out to the crowd of students , who cheered and screamed for what seemed like forever as Athena's son was seen clearly filled confidence and beaming , was handed the feather he used to kill the Stymphalian , and was deemed a Hero.

Mount Olympus

" These children clearly seem capable , how about them Pan". " Yes , I say its time for them to see what a real monster is like".

THE END OF CHAPTER 1 IN THE CHILDREN OF OLYMPUS SERIAL

Preview of Chapter 2

Jon faced the Leviathan head on from the lake side " I am the son of Athena and I will not let you touch Sarah or Connor , not while theres one ounce of me left to keep battling". " Rrrrrrrroargh" the Leviathan roared and thought _ come little hero , lets see what you've got._

Next Time : Rescue Operation ! Save The Children who Speak to the Wild at All Costs!

and : and The Parthenon is the temple of Athena destroyed in world war 2 , Athena is the goddess of wisdom , artistry and battle her symbol is the olive tree.

: Although Tia is extremely smart she is still very immature and doesn't always use her intellect.

in Europe soccer is called football

and : satyrs are half goat people from Greek mythology they play reed pipes and worship Pan: the god of the wild has some ram-like features often chases wood nymphs who do not like him because he is kinda ugly all satyrs revere him.

: Stymphalian birds are evil black pigeon like monsters with razor sharp feathers they use as arrows they were pains in the butt to both Heracles(Heracles is the original Greek version of Hercules) and Jason and the Argonauts ( the guys who found the golden fleece ).

: In Greek mythology there was three goddesses ( the children of Athena and Helios) called The Fates they were seen as three old lady's ( in some myths the three of them only owned one eye and one tooth and would constantly squabble over them) all three of them were constantly knitting threads one for each person and then when the third fate ( the most powerful ) who would snip the "life thread" if a person sees this that means he'll be the one to die shortly after. I know this explanation sucked but I hardly know anything about them.

: Bia is the Greek goddess of force , Cratos is the god of strength.( I think they might be married ).

: Hermes was the winged messenger of the gods , he was also the god of travelers , thieves , and the road , his main magic item are his winged boots that let him fly at high speeds.

: Not to be confused with Cronus King of the Titans , Chronos is the Greek god and personification of time and the three temporals past , present and future but some myths question another temporal Eternity ( the name of the 24th chapter if I get that far ) being every thing and more being the whole of the grand scheme of things , he is one of the first gods ( he's even older than some of titans , I think ) but he can disguise himself as a mortal of any age. His power is to control time to speed it up to slow it down and sometimes to stop it entirely , however his powers have a slightly lesser extent on the Olympians and their children sometimes , and Kurt isn't affected at all. His symbol is the hourglass( I heard ).

: Helios is the Greek god of the sun who the myths eventually forgot and then used Apollo to drive the sun every morning and take it away every night in his sun chariot ( some myths say that they fused ).

Thanks For Reading! And no flaming my amateur skills! Have a Great Day!


End file.
